All Thanks to a Genie
by sarhea
Summary: The group runs into an unfamiliar magical being that transforms Kagome into an inu-youkai. Unfortunately InuYasha does not take it well and well… someone else steps up to the plate. Character death. COMPLETE AR KagSess
1. Wish Granting Genies

**Title**: All Thanks to a Genie  
**Summary**: The group runs into an unfamiliar magical being that transforms Kagome into an inu-youkai. Unfortunately InuYasha does not take it well and well… someone else steps up to the plate.  
**AN**: For Dokuga Moderator's Month 2012. Dedicated to Sugar0o. Kagome as a demon is her Guilty Pleasure!  
**AN**: AU-Canon. Taking huge liberties with the series.

* * *

**~ooO Wish-granting Genies Ooo~**

Kagome shifted in the pool of hot mineral waters and winced, hearing her companions discuss their current situation with her new, very sensitive ears. Sure she had read plenty of fairy tales, including Aladdin but she had never thought wish granting genies were real! But then again she and her companion were seeking to assemble a wish-granting jewel. And there were plenty of recorded stories about wish-granting genies and youkai, not mikos who time-travel via a dry well. Sharp canine fangs penetrated her lower lip as she struggled to ignore all the noises around her. She could hear **everything.** Even the digestive sounds of those around her. And the smells! No wonder Sesshoumaru always looked down on humans as filthy inferior beings.

Kagome dearly needed space and distance from her companions. The usual yelling matches between Shippo and InuYasha were now intolerable to her very sensitive ears. She nearly took off Miroku's head when he groped her. She didn't even want to scream 'SIT' and make herself deaf. Kagome desperately needed lessons on managing her now very acute senses and greater strength. InuYasha was useless as a teacher, Shippo was too young and without the acute senses that Kagome had, and Kagome really didn't want to ask Kouga and indebt herself to him. She sighed as she remembered just how she had gotten into this situation.

**~ooOoo~**

_"You stop calling Kaa-san weak! She's a better miko than your clay-doll Kikyo!" Shippo yelled irate._

_InuYasha laughed. "Yeah sure brat. She broke the Shikon. She's too weak to gather the shards by herself. She's a failure as a miko."_

_"No she's not!" Shippo was huffing and puffing. "I wish Kaa-san was a demon and strong enough to beat you up!"_

_"How intriguing. Wish granted little kitsune." An unknown strongly accented voice said gleefully._

_Everyone turned in the direction of the speaker to see purple smoke dissipate into the air._

_Then Kagome screamed._

_Everyone turned in her direction. She was on her knees, arms wrapped around her torso whimpering, her head bowed down, hair veiling her face._

_"Hey wench, what are you wailing about? You weren't attacked by anything so you have no excuse to be whimpering," InuYasha said crudely._

_Kagome stiffened and lifted her head. Everyone but InuYasha reflexively stepped back at her expression and features. A single jagged purple lightening bolt ran across the top of each cheek and a distinctive four point red star shone in the middle of her forehead. Her eyes were no longer blue but red and feral. When she snarled she exposed pointed teeth and very prominent canine fangs. As she leapt towards InuYasha her hair flew back exposing the tips of pointed fey-like ears._

**~ooOoo~**

It seemed like genies did not have to be bound to a lamp or ring in order to grant wishes. Sometimes they did it just for fun, to cause chaos. And it was just her luck that a really powerful one had been bored enough to grant Shippo's wish. Kagome had been unable to control herself in the aftermath of the transformation. If the group hadn't been attacked by a Shikon-enhanced boar-youkai that allowed her to expel her blood lust she would have chased InuYasha down and hurt him badly. Luckily – even with her new youkai status – Kagome had retained enough of her miko powers to purify tainted shards.

InuYasha's rude and crude behaviour didn't help with her control either. Every time the hanyou said something cruel and derogatory enough to spark her anger she lost control and her beast-self thrashed him thoroughly, until the group managed to distracted her from him. When she regained control she was guilt-ridden and apologetic. And these weren't controlled beat-downs or spars between opponents of more-or-less equal skill and strength; these were all-out I'm-gonna-make-you-hurt attacks. At one point she had been so enraged she had nearly killed him.

InuYasha had been forced to use Tetsaiga, to stop Kagome in youkai-mode. And everyone had been stunned when the Backlash Wave faltered and fell apart before even touching her. When Kagome had calmed down enough to analyze and determine exactly what had happened she had been both impressed and terrified by her new abilities. She had somehow instinctively used her energy to create a counter resonance to the energy in the Backlash Wave. She could instinctively recognize and adapt to any energy signature and attack, youkai or reiki. It was the ultimate deflective defence. And it had worked against all the youkai that had attacked them since her transformation. Kagome did wonder if it would work against Tokujin but to be honest she did not want to be in a position to find out.

The miko-turned-youkai had spent several weeks examining the limits of her abilities and she was well aware there were probably depths she had no idea existed, abilities that would only come out in a life-or-death situation. The only one who could tell, and perhaps teach, her was Sesshoumaru. Because Kagome had changed into an inu-youkai. And that was part of the reason why she insisted they avoid the daiyoukai. She did not want to go into a confrontation with a weak hand and haphazard control. She needed to be in a position of strength to negotiate lessons and training for herself.

But to develop control she needed the lessons she wished to negotiate for. It was a no-win situation that made her bad-tempered and quick to respond viciously. When it came time to set up camp everyone was quick to suggest she have a bath and take her time enjoying it. The only one who would complain was imbedded in a two-foot deep crater. Sango and Shippo were quick to clean up and retreat leaving Kagome to muse over her options. And she still didn't have a clue of what to offer Sesshoumaru for training. The only thing the daiyoukai had ever expressed interest in was Tetsaiga and InuYasha needed the sword!

**~o~**

Sesshoumaru frowned as he caught the familiar scent of his half-brother and the ones he called pack. Except there was one missing and an intriguing addition. He was not too concerned about the miko as she often vanished and reappeared without explanation. The female inu-youkai was another story. Deftly he masked his scent and aura and followed the enticing fragrance. The air was humid and tainted with metals and salts. A hot spring.

He stood on the outskirts of the clearing around the steamy waters. It was not very big or deep. The water only came up to the waist of the sole-occupant sitting in the middle of the pool, a female inuyoukai with wavy black hair that did not hide her very shapely figure. He had heard the rumours of a female black inu-youkai but had dismissed them as false, an ookami mistaken for an inu. Clearly his assumptions had been mistaken. He was surprised she had not sensed him. Instinct should have warned her of his presence. He frowned slightly and continued to study her, trying to determine which clan she came from.

She leaned back and submerged herself fully in the water to emerge with wet hair, the odd smelling white foam rinsed off her hair and skin. She poured a creamy substance from a tube into one palm then stroked it through her hair with her fingers. When she turned to place the tube on one of the rocks rimming the pool she saw him and gasped, crossing her arms over her front to shield herself from him, shifting until she was submerged up to her shoulders. An inuyoukai bitch would never have done that. She would have either displayed her body to entice him or attacked him for violating her privacy.

From this angle he could see her face was more oval, oddly familiar with jagged purple markings across her cheeks, and bright blue eyes. She blushed tucking wet tresses behind pointed ears, highlighting the purple markings winding around her forearms and biceps, over her shoulders and presumably down her back before coming around her sides and ending in points on either side above her navel. Through the murky water, the daiyoukai could see another set of strips, starting at her ankles and winding around her legs and hips before ending in points below her navel.

"What are you doing here Sesshoumaru?" she asked him flatly. Sesshoumaru was not used to being spoken to in such a matter from unmated female youkais. Bitches always sought his attention, acting coyly to entice, or violently to display strength.

"You know, you could be a gentleman and turn away," she said before turning away herself, displaying the planes of her back, the indent of her spine leading down to curved buttocks. The creamy expanse was marked by two purple strips down either side of her spine, curving around her sides to her front. The leg markings curved high on each hip before going around towards her front.

"You speak as though you know this Sesshoumaru."

She turned to look at him over one shoulder with an teasing look. "You don't recognize me," she said.

"This Sesshoumaru has never seen a female black inu-youkai before this day."

She smiled wryly and reached towards the grass behind a stone. She held up a familiar bow, her lips quirked in a familiar smile. "Do you recognize this?" she asked teasingly.

Gold eyes widened in disbelief. "Miko?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Was. Am. It's a long story."

He regained his poise. "This one wishes to hear it."

"I will be more than happy to share it. If you look away while I dress."

Sesshoumaru did not bother pointing out he had seen pretty much everything there was to see. Human females were rather volatile about nudity and rutting. He turned away and waited. He heard the soft slosh and drip of water as she stepped out of the pool, dried herself and began dressing. All throughout she explained what had happened.

"I'm not sure how it happened. I have heard stories about them though; genies and djinn."

"From Damascus?" Sesshoumaru was intrigued. He had travelled in his youth, in his quest to increase his personal power, to succeed in the Path of Supreme Conquest.

"Yeah, that region. Jerusalem, Baghdad, Rub Al-Khali. The stories said they were powerful wish-granting beings that were often bound to an object, like a ring or lamp. It seemed like we ran into one that was not bound and it was whimsical enough to grant Shippo's wish. For me to be a demon and strong enough to beat up InuYasha. There was a lot of pain and anger. When I calmed down I found I had turned into this." She was walking now, towards him, then around to stand before him. "We spent a lot of time looking for a way to undo this but everyone says I'll die if I'm changed back. My power has grown exponentially since a youkai body is more durable and it will destroy a regular human body if I'm changed back."

He cocked his head to one side integrating the unexpected information. "And the Shikon shards?"

Her expression turned hurt and closed. "I can't sense them like I used to," she said softly. "I can still purify them though." She held up a clawed hand each fingertip glowing pink with purifying energies shaped like tiny knives.

That had intriguing possibilities. But first… "Why have you shared the information with this one?" he asked, catching her eyes with his cool gaze.

For a long moment she was silent. He could see fear warring with need in her eyes. "I need training," she admitted. "I have too much power but no control or training. I know nothing about being a youkai. InuYasha is useless and Shippo is too young."

He knew what her unvoiced request was. "This Sesshoumaru is agreeable to provide training and lessons," he murmured.

Her expression brightened then grew suspicious. "What's in it for you?" she wanted to know.

"You have the capacity to be very powerful, a potential ally, a favour owed. Nothing that would result in harming your pack, the hanyou dying or losing Tetsaiga," he added casually.

From her expression she knew there were undercurrents she was not seeing, but all the same she didn't have many options. She needed training. He knew that and so did she. Finally she threw up her hands and huffed.

"Oh all right, you've got a deal." Her expression turned sour. "But first we have to tell InuYasha."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "This one is willing to inform the hanyou of our bargain."

She eyed him sharply and shook her head, clearly exasperated. "Forget it. You go ahead and tell InuYasha and get your fighting done and out of the way. I'll tell the others."

**~o~**

As expected InuYasha did not take it well. However it was not Sesshoumaru who gave him a major smack down but Kagome who had lost her temper at the hanyou's coarse insinuations.

When she came to she found herself lying at the base of a tree and restrained. Her arms trapped against her sides by Sesshoumaru's furry pelt. It was wrapped around her torso snugly, caressing her bare skin. InuYasha was lying in a bleeding battered pile, being tended to by Miroku. Sango was tending to a campfire and the chunks of game birds skewered on sticks and roasting over the flames.

"What happened?" she asked softly, shifting minutely and very aware of the fur tickling the insides and backs of her thighs.

"You lost control," Sesshoumaru informed her calmly though she could see the concern in his eyes. That was enough to break the teen.

She shivered in delayed reaction. "I need help Sesshoumaru. When I get mad I can't stop it." She was surprised by the sympathy she glimpsed.

"Control is the hardest aspect to develop," he told her. "You are an emotional being, raised to different standards and mores. It will be hard for you."

Kagome twisted enough to sit up and rest her back against the tree. "I'll learn. I have to," she told him. Despite her resolute look the daiyoukai could see the despair in her eyes. A small, never before acknowledged, corner of his being whispered, urged him to act, to protect her because she needed his support.

"You will progress better if you are isolated, with no distractions to draw your attentions," he told her carefully prepared for her refusal. Her answer shocked him.

"You're right."

There was a wild babbled outpouring of protests from her companions who begged her not to go (Shippo), who said that they could figure out a solution (Sango), who cursed her for being weak, betraying the pack, denying her duty to hunt down the shards and reassemble the Shikon, the promise she made (InuYasha). Kagome had listened to each voice, the words flowing onto and off her, shadowing but not penetrating her. Until InuYasha had spoken.

She glared at the hanyou. "If you feel that way go find Kikyo and hunt the Shikon shards. Leave me be since I am so incompetent and weak," she told him sarcastically.

InuYasha huffed and looked away. "Do you think we'll take you back after he's done training you? When you owe him?" he spoke mockingly.

Kagome studied him calmly then shook her head. "It doesn't matter whether you are willing to or not. By the time I've finished my training I will most definitely be stronger and more than able to defend myself. I will not need to join you to hunt the shards."

Everyone but Sesshoumaru paled at the implication.

"You can't!" Sango protested unwilling to accept the possibility of losing her heart-sister.

Kagome smiled gently at the tajija. "I must," she countered. "By the time I'm ready I doubt I will be able to return to the pack. I will be different. You will be different. I will not fit and I do not wish to be around Kikyo." She expression turned wry. "Besides I doubt the pack can handle two Alphas."

Reluctantly her companions subsided, seeing the validity of her argument. Kagome began packing her bags, giving the bulk of her supplies to Sango since their group would be actively hunting the shards. She was unwilling to stay close to InuYasha, not anymore. There was enough light for two youkai to travel a good distance and before setting up camp.

~o~

She was right. It was dusk but she could still see clearly in the twilight as they ran. It was not difficult to settle into a rhythm and follow the white blur far ahead of her. She strongly suspected the daiyoukai was only running to see what kind of shape she was in. Pretty good actually.

Forty minutes later he came to a stop near the base of a granite cliff with several deep cracks that could provide shelter from rain and wind. She gathered dried sticks and forest debris and started a fire. She didn't need it to provide visibility but the warmth made her feel more secure, less alone.

"You were wrong."

She looked away from the flames and to the daiyoukai who was examining her with cool gold eyes. "About what Sesshoumaru-sensei?" She didn't want to address him as sama or too casually given their new relationship.

"There can be two Alphas in a pack." Seeing her confused look he expanded. "A mated pair. The stronger Alpha would be dominant." And was surprised by her response.

She laughed and told him. "InuYasha will never be my mate."

He blinked slowly. "You pursued the hanyou for a long time. Has your interest changed?"

She poked a stick into the fire, stirring the flames. "I don't see him as a potential mate, not anymore, not after all that has happened and how he treated– no, still treats me." She brushed her eyes with the back of her hand. "I always forgave him before and made excuses: he didn't mean it, he doesn't know better, he's under a lot of pressure, he loved her first…" She looked directly at him. "As a human I could lie to myself but as a youkai I can't. My beast, she is part of me, my subconscious primal desires given form… and she hates the way he treats us," she hissed clenching her fists hard enough to draw blood. "Looking down, calling us weak, incompetent, useless!" Red streaks striated blue irises. "**We are not weak**!"

He looked at her for a long while but she refused to look away, to drop her gaze, to submit. Finally he nodded.

"You are not weak," he agreed calmly. "The next time you meet your pack you will be able to prove it."

Deep down inside she knew what he said was true. Next time she met her friends, InuYasha, she would be strong and able to prove it, to them and herself.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**AN: **Please read Chapter 4 of "Lemons" for a bridging chapter between this and the next. Or if "Lemons" is missing go to my Archiveofourown account (link on my profile)

**TBC...**


	2. An End to the Quest

Summary: Several weeks later, find out what's going on with the rest of the gang.

**~ooO An End to the Quest Ooo~**

Sango sighed as she tried to relax. Long extended hot soaks were a thing of the past. It wasn't the same without a female friend to share the experience with. She was the only female in the pack and Kikyo didn't count. Sango didn't count the undead clay-and-ash being as a female. The past six months had been horrible, since Kagome left and Kikyo had joined their group.

InuYasha had insisted on Kikyo's inclusion saying they didn't have Kagome to 'detect shards', that Kikyo would be better at tracking them down. To be honest Kikyo was worse at detecting shards than Kagome ever was. They had only found two shards in six months and both times were by fluke, not through any direction Kikyo had provided.

The atmosphere had become so depressed. No one wanted to chat or relax in the evenings. Everyone ate quickly and went to sleep. No one tried to make time pass faster during the days either. Everyone was too tense to relax and even try to enjoy the sights. They rarely made any side-trips through any villages unless it was for Miroku to con money using his 'ominous aura' trick. Kagome was the one who had insisted on making frequent stops, helping and gossiping with the locals. Often they responded positive to her antics, like every other non-evil being in the past, by trying to help, by sharing the tidbits they had knowledge of with the young miko. Without Kagome drawing out the villagers trust, Miroku had to fill in the gap. And he wasn't as good at building trust as Kagome, due his lecherous activities.

The tajija was glad Shippo had refused to travel with them, had chosen to stay with Kaede until Kagome came back. It wasn't good for any child to travel in such a poisonous atmosphere. Sango often wished she could escape herself. But she had to save Kohaku! She had to stay for Miroku! She owed it to her dead to see Naraku pay the ultimate price!

She jump up and out of the pool, dragging her kimono on, and hauling hiraikotsu at a run when she heard Miroku yell. Where was InuYasha?

The tajija burst into the campsite clearing still dripping wet, her clothes clinging to her body. Her face purpled when she saw there were no attackers. Not even corpses!

"Houshi-sama…" she growled threateningly.

And was stunned by the broad grin on the monk's face. "It's gone Sango!"

She put hiraikotsu down and approached him. "What are you talking about?"

Understanding dawned when she saw the hand held up. A hand without the protective glove and the string of blue sutra beads usually wound around it; beads that were the only thing containing the kazaana in the monk's palm. He held up the hand, bare palm face out to display the pale unmarked skin. There was no trace of the kazaana.

Hope surged in Sango's heart. "Naraku?" she asked.

"He must be dead," Miroku murmured.

"No way," InuYasha scoffed. "This is just a trick. Like before."

Miroku shook his head. "No, I feel it. He is gone."

"But who killed him?" Sango wanted to know. She needed to know. Did Naraku's killer also kill Kohaku? Or was Kohaku still alive?

The hanyou scowled. "It has to be that fucker Sesshoumaru," he grumbled. "The bastard's the only one strong enough to do it."

Sango looked at Kikyo warily. The clay-golem was staring into the fire. Sango did not want to know if she was okay!

"What are we going to do?" she asked. "I need to find out if Kohaku is alive, or at least bury his remains," she added sadly.

InuYasha huffed. "Sesshoumaru would know. We just have to find the bastard."

A thought struck Miroku's mind. "Do you think Kagome-sama killed Naraku?"

Kikyo made a disagreeing sound that InuYasha loudly echoed.

"Don't be stupid bozou! The wench is too weak to do anything of the sort. She might have distracted him when Sesshoumaru killed him," he conceded as an afterthought.

And with that the taichi settled into a restless sleep. Everyone was anticipating the dawn, the day they went looking for Sesshoumaru, the reunion with Kagome, some more negatively than the rest.

**~ooOoo~**

Kagome lounged back in the hot spring with her eyes closed, enjoying the sharp mineral tang and steamy vapours. This wasn't her favourite but it was acceptable. She made a soft agreeable sound when a familiar aura approached and stepped into the waters. Unerringly she moved and snuggled up against a hard muscled body. Sesshoumaru. He growled softly in inu-tongue. She responded in the same language. He was so over protective! And in the nicest way, not like InuYasha who always put her down if she confessed she was sore or hurt. Sesshoumaru merely soothed her and upped her training, teaching her tricks that would reduce or eliminate her hurts.

Kagome still couldn't believe Naraku was dead. It had been so easy to track him down and kill him. With her new abilities she had set up a resonance shell that blocked Kanna's spying. She used her training to combined reiki wards with Sesshoumaru's jyaki to keep the saimyosho away. And with no InuYasha to spill all their plans to Kikyo, Naraku had no idea what she and Sesshoumaru were capable of, or what they were planning. He had been taken completely offguard by their attack. Her youkai endurance boosted her ability to neutralize his miasma. In the end her reiki combined with Tenseiga to destroy Naraku's connection to the living world and purify him out of existence.

A familiar aura came into range. Kagome stiffened and felt the same reaction in her mate.

"Get dressed," he ordered stepping out of the pool nude and dripping wet.

Kagome took a moment to appreciate the view before obeying. They had just finished dressing when InuYasha bounded into the clearing wielding a transformed Tetsaiga.

"Where is the bastard!" he yelled.

Kagome saw red. "Sit!" she told him sharply. And was surprised when nothing happened.

The hanyou smirk upon seeing her dismay. "Kikyo removed the stupid beads," he told her smugly.

Kagome stared at him for a moment before her expression hardened.

"Sit," she said in a deeper vibrant voice.

The hanyou gasped when he felt the tug of power drawing him down, forcing him face first into the ground. By the time his face hit the grass Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Kikyo had entered the clearing. Kikyo looked dismayed by the sight though the others were impressed. Kagome didn't care.

"I don't need the beads to make you obey," she told him simply. "If you were still wearing them they would have turned to dust, unable to handle my present power levels." She turned to Sango and Miroku and smiled slightly.

"Kagome?" Sango asked hesitantly, unable to see her friend in this inu-youkai. She was wearing a knee-length green kimono decorated with autumn leaves over wide-legged flowing cream pants that were bound around her shins by leather lacing and calf-high boots. Her hair was twisted into a casual knot, anchored by kanzashi decorated with dangling crescent moons. Small loose bangs framed her face emphasizing the four-point red star in the centre of her forehead and the jagged purple streaks across each cheek. What got the tajija's attention was the blue crescent moon around the four-point star.

Kagome moved to stand beside the daiyoukai, resting her head against his left arm? Didn't InuYasha cut it off? "I'm mated to Sesshoumaru," she said simply. "It was my choice." Take it or leave it, was strongly implied in her tone.

Sango and Miroku were quick to respond positively and offer their congratulations.

"Shippo will be pleased to hear this," Miroku offered.

Kagome frowned. "Where is he? I can't scent him."

"He's with Kaede," Sango explained, "He didn't want to travel with Kikyo."

Kagome smiled. "Then we will be picking him up before we go back to the Stronghold."

Miroku coughed delicately. "About that Kagome-sama," he held up his kazaana-free hand. "Do you and Sesshoumaru-sama have anything to do with this."

Kagome made a soft positive noise. "Yes. It wasn't too hard to deal with Naraku once we neutralized his spies." She directed a pointed look at Kikyo. "He was really dependent on information to stay one step ahead of us. He had no sources on us so he couldn't make counter plans and take precautions."

The tajija and the houshi absorbed the explanation and nodded.

"Kagome, did you see Kohaku?" Sango asked hesitantly.

The miko-turned-inuyoukai shook her head. "We didn't. But it doesn't mean he isn't alive. Kohaku had healed from his injuries a long time ago. The shard was only controlling him," she explained firmly before holding up the almost complete Shikon jewel that was just missing a few fragments. "I believe Naraku also collected the shards from Kouga."

Sango counted the cracks. They matched what they had collected! "I think you're right. We found a few shards and I think they'll complete the Shikon."

"Hmmph!"

Everyone turned in the direction of the soft scoffing sound. Kikyo and the now conscious InuYasha.

"Then finish the job bitch and give me my wish!"

Kagome eyed him distastefully. "I am the guardian of the Shikon no Tama and I'm not going to risk all of existence for your selfishness!"

InuYasha glared. "Then you won't get My shards."

Kagome smirked. "That's what you think hanyou." She made a gesture and Kikyo cried out when the purple tinged shards floated out of her sleeve and towards Kagome who grabbed them. Sango nailed InuYasha with hiraikotsu on the back, pinning him down. Then she turned to watch the shards turn clear pink at Kagome's touch and the Shikon no Tama glow brilliantly once the last shards were fused into place.

"What are you going to do Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked hesitantly.

"I'm going to make an unselfish wish," she told him as she held the glowing pearl in her cupped palm. "I wish that whatever the kamis deem as necessary happens."

The Shikon vanished with a clear bell-like tone. Everyone stared dismayed at the unexpected simplicity to phrase the correct wish.

"We were making it too complicated," Kagome explained. "And we are limited, we cannot see what the kamis see. They are the only ones who could make the correct wish."

"You are right," Miroku mused. "How odd that those with more experience and spiritual training failed to see that truth."

"I was also blinkered by that view until Sesshoumaru started training me. One of his primary lessons was picking apart observations into facts and speculations." She turned to Sango. "If Kohaku is alive he'll probably be near your old village. He'll need a lot of love and care to get over the guilt and all that's happened."

"I know. And he'll get it," Sango vowed. "But what about you? What are you going to do? After you pick up Shippo?" she asked sneaking a peek at the bored looking daiyoukai.

"My place is with my mate. I'm sure Kaa-san would give her blessing if I could tell her," Kagome said simply. She turned to the stunned shell-shocked hanyou and the golem. She refused to acknowledge this… thing as Kikyo. This was just Kikyo's hate and despair and envy. "Goodbye. I hope our paths never cross again, because if you dare attack me I will rend you to shreds before purifying you to dust," she said with a bright smile.

Kikyo made a disagreeing sound. "You are a youkai."

Kagome formed a grapefruit-sized pink orb and stepped forward to thrust it towards InuYasha who squealed and back-pedalled away, even as his white hair turned black, gold eyes purple, fangs and claws retreated to leave normal human ones. The energy radiating from the orb had purified his youkai blood away temporarily. If Kagome had touched InuYasha with it he would have died.

"Impossible!" Kikyo was torn between envy and hatred. Why did her reincarnation always benefit from events that should have killed her! "Reiki and jyaki cannot co-exist."

Kagome let the reiki orb dissipate before speaking. "I think you have forgotten the hanyous of Horai Island," she said blandly. "I think the kamis meant for reiki and jyaki to come together. There is no other explanation for the power in those children, in me." She turned to Sango and Miroku. "When you decide to settle down leave a message with Kaede. I will be visiting her fairly regularly." Then she turned to join her mate. "Let's go," she murmured.

He made a soft agreeable sound gathering his jyaki beneath his feet, lifting the both of them up and away. Once they were some distance away he spoke.

"This one did not expected you to cut ties so decisively with the hanyou," he said.

"Kikyo is too blind, bitter, and narrow-minded to see the truth as it is. She's passed that attitude to InuYasha. I'm not interested in badgering him into doing the right thing anymore." She looked up at her mate with a serious expression. "My mate and pack is my primary concern. He is not either."

The daiyoukai's expression softened as he nuzzled her temple. "Do you wish to pick up your kit?" he asked.

Kagome grinned and gave him a knowing heated look. "In a few days. I think we deserve a little self-indulgent break," she murmured. "Just the two of us, under the night sky with no children, no responsibilities…" she purred nipping at his jaw. "In fact I'll let you tie me up," she offered brightly.

The daiyoukai growled eyes flashing red. His arms tightened around her as his powers shaped around him in an orb that encapsulated them. Then they vanished in a flash.

Sesshoumaru had no issues regarding his newly developed addiction for Kagome. She was his mate and he was never going to give her up. So why bother restraining himself in regards to anything concerning her and pleasure?

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

After three days they did make the side-trip to pick up Shippo and return to the Western Stronghold, to raise the kitsune alongside Rin.

Sango and Miroku went to her old village and found Kohaku there as Kagome had predicted. She had knocked him out and dragged him to Edo village, away from the memories and pain of their old home. Eventually she married Miroku and raised a family.

Kohaku was apprenticed to a blacksmith. He married the man's daughter and inherited the business. A peaceful ordinary life suited Kohaku just fine.

After several months Kikyo's body broke down and she died releasing all the trapped souls of the young dead women. InuYasha mourned and never recovered from the loss. There were no friends, no Kagome, to drag him out of his despair.

Several months later a travelling merchant stopped by the Western Stronghold and asked to see the Lord and Lady.

**~ooOoo~**

The balding middle-aged human prostrated himself before the two inu-youkai. The Lord was terrifying but the Lady was smiling and that gave him the courage to continue.

"Forgive me, I would never do something like this but I felt obligated…" he said.

"Tell us your story Ojii-san," the Lady said gently.

He nodded and carefully removed a long bundle from his backpack. He placed it on the floor before him and unknotted the strings binding the cloth to reveal the bundle was a rusty looking katana and a dull looking wooden sheath.

The Lord tensed. "Where did you get this?" he growled. The merchant cringed and only relaxed when the Lady patted her mate's arm, drawing his attention.

"I was in Ginzu selling my wares when I met a black-haired purple-eyed man in the village inn. He was rather drunk and very sad. I had made a tidy profit so I offered to buy a dish of sake for him."

"Tell me, Ojii-san, do you remember what type of night it was? The phase of the moon?" The Lady asked gently.

The merchant frowned. "I believe there was no moon that night." At her nod he continued. "Yash was very drunk and he rambled a lot, about traitorous wenches," he blushed, "and ice-pricks. It was late when he turned morose and asked me to do him a favour. He gave me this rusty old sword and told me to give it to the Western Lord. He said that I would be richly rewarded for it.

"I told him to do it himself, because he looked like he could use the coin. He mumbled something about not needing it anymore and stumbled off. The innkeeper said Yash often rambled when drunk and gave his possessions away before showing up the next morning to take them back. So I didn't see any harm in holding onto the sword while he slept off his stupor." He paused looking uncomfortable.

"Continue," the Lady urged gently but firmly.

The merchant nodded and obeyed. "The next morning the innkeeper told me Yash had committed seppuku. Most of his belongings were sold to pay his bills and the burial costs. No one wanted a rusty old sword so it was mine, but I don't want to keep it. Then I remembered what Yash had said, about giving it to the Western Lord." He held up his hands palms up. "So I decided to bring it here, to you. I do not expect any payment," he added hastily. "I only wished to fulfill the request of a dead man."

The Lord and Lady were silent. She looked sad and ready to cry. He made a gesture to the imp standing at one side of the room.

"Jaken, pay the merchant and show him out."

"At once Sesshoumaru-sama," the imp said before stepping to the merchant. "Come," Jaken said sharply. "You have done your part and will be paid for your efforts."

The merchant got to his feet and picked up his bag and followed the imp. Just as he went through the doors he saw the Lady kneeling on the floor and picking up the bundle.

**~o~**

The moment the doors closed activating the sealing spells Kagome burst into tears.

"He's dead!" she sobbed.

Sesshoumaru snarled and moved to kneel beside his mate, wrapping his arm around her. "He was a fool!"

She blinked and brushed away her tears. "I know," she confessed. "It just hurts."

Sesshoumaru stomped down on the small surge of jealousy. "Do you love him?"

She was taken aback. "What? No! Not like that!" She wrapped her arms around her mate's neck hugging him close. Then she drew back to meet his eyes. "It hurts, that he didn't get the chance to grow up, to see things from my side, to be happy for me, to see his niece or nephew," she added before bursting into fresh tears.

The daiyoukai growled and caressed his mate's thickened waist, the curves hidden by layers of spelled robes. By tradition she would have to go into seclusion once the pregnancy was announced and he was reluctant to be parted from his mate. The spelled robes allowed them to put off the date when the courts would be informed of her condition.

"I can't help feeling I'm to blame, that I could have supported him some way," she whimpered sadly.

"It was his choice," Sesshoumaru pointed out. "No one could have made him change his mind about anything."

"I could," Kagome said sadly. "Kikyo could."

"In the end he listened to her more than you. There was nothing you could do. Not unless you were ready to chain in him in a sealed room."

Kagome shook her head. "No. That would not be right." She heaved a deep sigh. "I just hope in his next life he is happy. Wherever he is."

Sesshoumaru did not say anything. He did not wish anything good upon the brat, not after all the damage he had done to his mate.

"I want to visit Edo, to tell Kaede, Sango and Miroku," Kagome said softly. "We'll want to have a memorial of some kind."

Sesshoumaru stifled the instinctive protest. It was his duty to be a supportive mate. He did not want her to be distraught and careless when she was carrying. "This one will accompany you to Edo."

She smiled at him. "Thank you. This is just for closure, so I don't feel guilty later."

"That is… understandable," he said grudgingly. "When do you wish to leave?"

"As soon as possible. I want to get back quickly." She patted her belly. "I still have a lot to do in preparation for this little one."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "If you need anything…"

"I will ask," she concluded with a bright smile. Her expression turned pensive. "To be honest the InuYasha I knew died a long time ago. We'll just be putting his memory to rest."

The daiyoukai nodded.

**~ooOoo~**

Several days later, in Edo village, Sesshoumaru saw what Kagome had meant. She and her old friends shared stories about an InuYasha he had never seen, the one who was loyal to his friends. And at the end of it they parted with sad smiles. Old memories did not excuse the hurts the hanyou had dealt out in the later months.

**~ooOoo~**

InuYasha was eventually relegated to a dusty part of the Western Lands history, the black sheep of the inu-youkai clan, only brought out to be an example of what you could fall down to if you weren't true, to yourself, your kin, and your allies.

As to the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands… they raised a large family before vanishing into the annals of history like all legends do.

**~ooOoo~**

Time passed and eventually all references to youkai and magic were relegated to the shelves of stories and fairy tales, disbelieved by the modern twentieth century man or woman. Of course none of them knew the truth… that youkai were real and living, that they were walking in the same streets, working in the same companies, and socializing at the same events. Very few did and they weren't telling.

If you did know and you asked any youkai who he/she would consider as the most important living youkai the most common answer you would get would be "Either Sesshoumaru or Kagome. The Lord and Lady of the Western Lands."

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End.**

Review, Review, Review


End file.
